1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of discriminating a type of a disc and a digital versatile disc system adopting the same, and more particularly, to a method for automatically discriminating a type of a disc using a focus error signal detected during performing a focus search operation for the disc, to enable a playback operation of the disc to be performed in a proper way, and a digital versatile disc system adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital versatile disc (DVD) can record a large amount of information and provide a high picture quality in comparison with a compact disc (CD). As a result, a DVD has come into the spotlight as a storage medium of the next generation.
Most DVD systems for playing back a DVD include an optical pick-up compatible with a DVD and a CD so that signals recorded on the DVD, as well as on the CD having a relatively large track pitch, can be reproduced. The DVD system including the optical pick-up compatible with the DVD and the CD should discriminate whether a disc to be reproduced is the DVD or the CD prior to reproduction of the disc.